Drago , The Garchomp(One-Shot)
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: A week before the conclusion of Anubis , The Lucario , and beginning of PDSM : Team Techno , we peak into the dramatic relationship of Drago and Rinn's as it is. Be warned this is a lemon , expect only to find M/M content! (Towards the end , I'll add a little something that will be used frequently in the new Team Yaoi.)


~As Team Tri returns from yet another out of city request, the sun begins to set. Solar , a female Emberador , and Arc , a male Eelektross begin to bother Drago (Void) about his relationship with Rinn for some unknown reason~

~Drago's P.O.V~

(I hope Rinn's okay , he's been alone at home for three days now… I'm sure that he'll be fine just a little longer..) As I was walking up the rocky path that leads to the guild, I felt a shocking fin touch my back. "Drago, are you still with going out with Rinn?" Arc asked , beginning to walk a bit closer to me. (What would make him think that?) "Of course , I'm still with Rinn , why'd you ask?" I said , continuing to walk with them. "He's asking because you're not exactly acting like a lover would recently." Solar said , waving at some passing guild members. (Acting like it?) "I'm confused? I tell Rinn that I love him all the time." I said ,looking at her oddly. "~Sigh~ Damn , you dragon types are so damn dense it's ridiculous." He said ,using that same shocking fin to push me off the rocky path , in the direction of me and Rinn's home. (Why are they acting like this? I haven't done anything wrong...Have I?) "Go be with him Specialness." Solar said, pointing in the direction of my house. "Drago , I hate to point out the obvious, but...We've been gone from Zefera town for three days now. Don't you think Rinn is beginning to suspect something?" Arc said , stopping in place. I stood and thought. (That's not possible! Rinn knows I would never cheat on him… I'm gonna go, just to end this conversation.)

"Fine…" I said walking off the rocky path towards my house. Once I got there , I found Rinn laying on our bed in a way that turned me on...slightly. He was laying on his back with his legs spread wide, not only making it look like he was presenting ass hole, also giving me a just a slight view of his furry balls. "Rinn , I'm home…" He suddenly shot up from the bed and approached me with anger and something else in his eyes. (W-what's with him?) "Drago! Where have you been all this time" "I-" "You know what , don't tell me, I don't care!" He yelled, pushing me aside and running to the front door , leaving out with a loud slam. "Rinn...What did I do?" (Rinn… I hate it when you get like this.) With that in mind I reached for my tablet and quickly called Sylph. The table rung for a few seconds before Sylph picked up squinting. "Drago..." He said in a dull tone."Sylph , what's with you? And why are you squinting?" I asked , sounding a bit confused. "I don't want to talk about it." He said in an uninterested tone again. "OK then...I could use you help with Rinn." I said looking down.

"~Sigh~ What did ya' do this time?" He said in a dull tone, continuing to squint. "It's weird, and went something like this ,I had went away for a three day trip without him , for the guild , and while I was gone he was home alone ,and kinda didn't get any calls from me ,and when I had got home just now , he was got angry and ran out the house." I explained. Sylph continued to squint as he processed it all. "First , ya' clearly need to apologize to him , then ya' gonna need to make it up to him. Drago , how would you feel if Rinn went on a trip with Anubis?." He said , sounding dull. "I would be lonely and worried that Rinn would try to have sex with him." I said , sounding a bit upset.

"Wait! Is that how Rinn feels!?" I panicked. Sylph simply nodded. "I should have know that Rinn would get that lonely! I'm the worst boyfriend ever!" I yelled , falling to my knees , trying to hold back the tears. "Rinn, I'm sorry!" I whined ,burying my face into the bed. "It sounds like you have an apology to get to." Sylph said dully. "You're right!" I said standing. "Sylph , are you still bummed about that incident? A older Lucario said ,petting Sylph on the head. "I don't want to talk about it Spencer..." Sylph responded in an uninterested tone , while continuing to squint."

(Anyway…) "Sylph! Thanks , I have to go find him." I said ending the call and rushing out my house. (Rinn , I will make it up to you!)

~Meanwhile Underneath Grands Peak , Rinn , His Sister , Jade , And Her Friend , Jinx Seem To Be Engaged In A Conversation~

~Rinn's P.O.V~

"Big Brother , calm down I'm sure Drago isn't cheating on you." Jade said stroking my long purple ponytail, meanwhile I buried my head into her big soft furry pillows , while she sat in the sand near to Jinx. "Oh yeah! If that were the case then why didn't he call me!" I yelled and cried. If he had really loved me he would have called at least once on the stupid trip! "Rinn, suck it up , and face the facts! Drago loves you , you know he does , and you also know that going on out of city request makes one only think about two things : Having fun , and getting the job done." Jinx said in an aggressive tone. I quickly pushed out of my sisters rack and stared Jinx in the eyes. "Oh yeah! If that's the case , then where's Ryu, huh? What happened the pokemon you loved to dea-" Suddenly, that bitch slapped me yelling "Screw you! At least my boyfriend has decency to call me!" With the sting of her handprint on my face , I quickly stood and yelled "BITCH!" preparing to attack her, but before I could Jade held me back.

"Hold it! Both of you clearly have relationship issues occurring , even so that doesn't mean you two get to take that anger out on each other. Me and Jinx quickly turned our heads from each other. "Still…" I softly said. "Rinn , I'm sorry but it's the truth." She said, turning back to me. "I know...It's just , I don't want to acknowledge it." I said turning to my body to face hers. "Big Brother , I'm sure it'll be fine. Jade said , pulling into me a hug in front of the shimmering ocean. Suddenly! I heard something yell my name!? "RINNN!" "That sounds like Drago!" I quickly let go of Jade and looked for Drago , while standing in the same spot in the sand. Without me noticing , Jade and Jinx had quickly hid behind a rock somewhere, knowing what was going to happen next , watching from a distance. "RINNN , ABOVE YOU!?" Suddenly , I saw a large blue figure jump from the top of Grands peak , down to directly in front of me! Creating a large cloud of sand.

Once the sand that was kicked up my the landing settled I found Drag standing in front of me. (Drago! I-No he shouldn't have came!) "Rinn , yo-" "No! Don't care for what you have to say." I yelled , pounding at his rough chest.( No, I do care! Drago I want you , I just hate seeing you leave.) Damn it! Why can't I say that to him? Standing there in the sand with him this close to me , and this issue unwinding down to the critical state , I began to tremble with anxiety. I wanted to tell him how I felt...but...I also really wanted to punch him. ~Beginning To Cry~ Can't you see how deep in love I am with you!? "Rinn , I know what you're saying isn't what you really feel." He said calmly placing his claws on my hips and pulling me closer to him.

With it my heart suddenly felt like it had been running on a treadmill for hours , in just that moment I wanted him. "I HATE YOU! Why do you always do this crap to me!? Why!?" I yelled nearly flooded with tears. (Drago , I know you know how I want to feel , so hurry up and make me feel that way.) "Rinn, I love you!" He said , looking deep into my eyes , and pulling into a passionate kiss underneath the sunset. (This is what I wanted for so long, I love the taste of your fat tongue in my mouth , the feel of you scales rubbing on my fur. And best of all , your soon to be Dragonic sperm deep in my insides.)

"Alright , you two need to get a room, their are children around." Jade yelled from behind a rock. Understanding her completely we continued to embrace each other slowly becoming more and more erected. "Oh geez. Jinx , can you teleport those love birds home , before they do something reckless." Jade said. "Already on it." Jinx said.

Too busy concentrating on my lovers tongue, forcing itself in my mouth , and the feel of his penis pressing hard against mine, I didn't realize we got teleported back home , until Drago broke the kiss to catch some air. In that little lapse, I could feel Drago moving his claw even closer to my asshole , eagered for him to stop tormenting me with the slow movements , I turned him him towards the bed and pushed him down. I want him now! "I want Daddy's cock!" I said , watching as his throbbing beast irritated my asshole , the two were like parts that needed each other. Drago laughed a bit at what I said and stood from the bed , making his...fat , juicy , Dragonic-"Ahhh, screw it just fuck me already." I suddenly said , positioning myself on the bed , impatiently waiting for the owner to claim his bitch.

"That's it baby , stay right there, Daddies just gonna get you nice and wet." He said , picking me up from behind , and sticking the fat ass tongue of his in and out of my asshole. Damn , the motion alone nearly made me moan like a bitch. It was so big that , it was almost like having a cock pounding me. Speaking of cock , when I looked between my hanging legs , I saw that Drago had some pre leaking from his. "Their all lubed up." He said releasing the lower half of my body to the bed , and preparing to mount me. "Come on , fuck me already!" I seductively I said , slowly rubbing the bear entrance of my wet asshole on the tip of his pre covered tip. The slimy tip finally began to push its way into me. "I want you to scream my name." He said slowly bending over me , and stuffing his fat long beast deep into my ass.

"I-it-" "Shssss , just say my name." He slowly said , suddenly beginning to pound at my ass. The trusting even deeper became so overwhelming with pleasure that , I could feel myself cumming on the bed really close to my face. As seconds passed , Drago's pounding picked up , causing me to lose my positioning on my bed and fall into the warm cum. Feeling my boyfriend's balls tighten , I broke free on his grasp ,and slowly pulling myself off that amazingly long cock of his , I quickly turned and took his cock in my mouth. As always I wasn't able to take the whole thing in my mouth , but I was able most of the load he busted. Busting his thick seed in me , I laid and waited for him to finish cleaning me , before I laid back and prepared for another penetration.

~Meanwhile in a place that lies beyond reality~

(Fenrir:) Well , I think it's time to bring them back. Blaster , Tidal , Tempest , and Redox , it's time to redeem yourselves.

~Suddenly , four creatures that quickly turn into people , appear sitting at round table with Fenrir~

(Blaster :) "Finally!"

(Tidal :) ~Smiling~ "Yay! Does this mean what I think it means!?

(Tempest:) "Could it really be? Are you seriously gonna remake Team Yaoi!?"

(Redox: ) "I was in the middle of taking a shit! You better send me back now , before I shit all over these w-Ack!"~Blaster ,suddenly puts Redox in a headlock~

(Blaster :) You'll speak to the boss with respect , Bitch!"

(Redox:) "F-fine , j-ust let g-o!"

(Blaster :) "I think I'll hold on a bit LONGER." ~Tightens grip~

(Fenrir :) Anyway… Tidal and Tempest , I want you two to fourth wall "Zephyr, The Luxray" Let me warn you know , that story has very twisted content."

(Tidal : ) "It'll be fine. (This gives me time to make my move on Tempest!)

(Tempest :) "I'm not one to go against you, but don't you think Tidal and Blaster would perform better on a story like this one?"

(Tidal :) "No! I don't want to flirt with Blaster!"

(Blaster: ) "What the fuck!? ~Blaster suddenly releases air drained Redox~

(Fenrir :) "Umm… Ok… Tidal and Blaster , you're on that story. Tempest and Re- ~Fenrir , notices Redox~ Blaster , what did you do!?"

(Blaster : ) "I think I choked him for too long."

(Tempest :) "What an idiot."

(Blaster :) "Wanna be next bitch."

(Redox :) ~Coughs~ "Y-ou Ch-oke like a bitch."

(Blaster:) "Oh yeah! I show you choking bitch!" ~Blaster grabs something from underneath the table~

(Fenrir :) "Ok, this is getting way out of hand. Hey , drop the dildo Blaster! Oh geez , anyway tell me how you liked the short story , especially the sex scene."

(Tidal :) "And tell us if you like having us back."

(Redox :) ~Gagging~


End file.
